


Transparent Lies

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: As requested on Tumblr, Character Study, Fluff, I didn't like how he was portrayed and interpreted by the other characters, M/M, Tumblr request, brawler deserved better, character introspection, guys being bros, he's more observant than he looks, noogies were involved, so I decided to give Brawler some nuance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Brawler shook his head, an almost stern look resting in his eyes.“You don’t have to lie, Hoodlum,” Brawler properly encunciated. Normally, he wouldn’t have cared that Hoodlum was a blatant, compulsive liar, but this was getting too much at times. There came a point when enough was enough. And that time was now. “We’re brothers, aren’t we? Trust in me a little, yeah?”Hoodlum swallowed.
Relationships: Brawler/Hoodlum (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Transparent Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: Maybe something for Brawler x Hoodlum from Akudama Drive? :0

It wasn’t like Brawler was stupid. Sure, he wasn’t the most keen on honing his intelligence or the most knowledgeable person around, but he knew when people were lying to him or taking advantage of his assets. To be perfectly clear, he knew what others said about him and what they thought about his brutish behavior. A person might think that he would be either too dull to react or too heated and enthusiastic to beat people’s brains in for saying such a thing. However, that wasn’t the case.

The thing was this: he just didn’t care. 

There were so many things in life that he could pay attention to: be it honing the strengths that he had or living life to the fullest. 

No one had time to deal with criticism from parties that he could hardly care less about, especially that wretched doctor and her rude, belittling language. 

The money that was to be given to him upon completion of the Shinkansen heist? Meaningless. Money was material and unless it truly benefited him immediately (like food), then it wasn’t all too necessary. Oh, he could clearly see the confusion and the bemusement from his coworker’s faces. He knew their type. 

Only in for the money and out the door once the stakes were too high. 

Him? He would rather prove his worth by being the best fighter around. 

It was all a matter of pride. 

And so, when he saw Hoodlum, had actually gotten to know him, well… Brawler can’t say he was surprised. People had taken advantage of him before. Hoodlum wouldn’t be the first, and if his fight with the Executioner goes well, then, he certainly wouldn’t be the last. 

It was somewhat tempting to call out Hoodlum for his deceitful nature, but again, Brawler couldn’t care less. 

Hoodlum was one of many who had insulted him.

He didn’t care. 

And yet—

There were times when Hoodlum showed genuine warmth and enthusiasm towards him. At first, Brawler had thought that Hoodlum was merely playing the part of the cowardly fool. Obviously, the best course of action was to befriend the biggest, strongest Akudama. In fact, Brawler had expected it when Hoodlum was one of the few involved in the heist who wasn’t part of the original invitation to break Cutthroat out. 

Who else would Hoodlum bother other than himself? 

So, Brawler had humored him. 

It was nice getting complimented for once, even if the sugary sweet words and exaggerations were out of fear instead of genuine respect. However, as time went on and their adventures continued… Brawler had come to actually like the man. He was quite humorous at times, but usually supportive. His laughter was contagious and Brawler could see the sun in his smile. 

It was nice. 

So, it was out of genuine concern and the want for something more that Brawler had approached him in the midst of their down time. 

“Ya don’t have to lie, y’know?” 

As expected, Hoodlum immediately started flailing about, looking as if Brawler had sprouted two heads and began speaking in tongues. For a moment, the fierce fighter relished in the moment before nodding his head slightly.

“Seriously, I ain’t stupid. You can cut it out… gets tirin’ after a bit.”

“W-what do you mean, bro?” 

The young man, too optimistic and opportunistic to ever be a successful Akudama, chirped up all too anxiously. His eyes popped from behind his sunglasses as they tried to slip down his nose from his sudden movements. In an action that was uncharacteristic of his usual nature, Brawler gently nudged the frame back atop the bridge of his nose, careful not to jostle them too much.

For some odd reason, Hoodlum’s cheeks burned.

And for reasons that were unrelated to that event, Brawler found himself feeling proud of that fact.

“Ya heard me, brotha! Chill, y’know? Don’t have to keep on impressin’ me; I got your back no matta’ what!” Brawler’s grin widened. “Lest, of course, you wanna impress chicks. Hahaha, then I definitely ain’t stoppin’ ya!”

Hoodlum’s lips pulled down into a pout, a sight that made Brawler reach over with his thick, sturdy hands just to muss up his hair. For a moment, Hoodlum tensed, but then consciously made an effort to relax and lean into his touch. 

“See,” Brawler noted. “You can be honest with me!”

“But I—”

Brawler shook his head, an almost stern look resting in his eyes. 

“You don’t have to lie, Hoodlum,” Brawler properly enunciated. Normally, he wouldn’t have cared that Hoodlum was a blatant, compulsive liar, but this was getting too much at times. There came a point when enough was enough. And that time was now. “We’re brothers, aren’t we? Trust in me a little, yeah?”

Hoodlum swallowed.

Brawler held up a fist and after a moment’s hesitation, Hoodlum brought up his own fisted hand and met Brawler in the middle. Once they made contact, Brawler let out a large guffaw and grabbed Hoodlum around the neck to give him a rough noogie.

“Okay, okay! I Get it!” Hoodlum laughed.

“Good, no more lyin’!”

“You got it, big guy.”


End file.
